


Studious Behavior

by cuteashale



Series: Beds Are So Mainstream [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: Stiles grins and reaches back to give his ass a quick, playful squeeze. “Me too. Save round two for when we get home, though, ‘kay?”--Or, Stiles and Derek do it in the library.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Beds Are So Mainstream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/50138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	Studious Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrburn/gifts).

> SURPRISE BINCH! I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME! ha! just kidding i am not Back but it's my best friend in the whole world's birthday and SHE ASKED FOR SMUT. ask and you shall receive. i litcherally do not remember how to write these two so i'm sorry in advance to e v e r y o n e who is going to read this n be like uhhh what...on earth...
> 
> anyway! here it is. it was fun and i enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoy reading it! ;)

It’s easy to get sidetracked these days. Stiles’ studies often send him to the library for hours at a time and are engaging enough that he doesn’t mind staying late. He tries to keep late nights on full moons to a minimum as much as he can, more for Derek’s benefit than his own. Though it’s not as though he _minds_ coming home early to be fucked within an inch of his life.

Tonight, time honestly got away from him. The library is quiet at this hour – he hasn’t caught sight of a single other person since coming to this section of books. He has a paper due on Monday and one of the volumes he needs for it has finally become available. His fingers have just closed around the spine when he hears a noise to his left.

A growl? In the library?

Stiles has been on the wrong end of enough supernatural encounters to be nervous. He takes a step back, glancing toward the nearest exit. When he looks back toward the sound, there’s a familiar figure in his path.

“Derek?” He relaxes, tension bleeding out of him in a sigh. “You scared me!” Derek doesn’t say anything, which is strange, and in the next second, his boyfriend is on him.

“Dude!” Stiles is pressed into the shelf at his front with the smell of old books in his nose and a _hot_ werewolf at his back. “Derek?” His voice pitches up and he squirms, reaching down to catch hold of Derek’s sleeve as Derek gropes at his crotch. With absolutely no regard for the timing, his traitorous cock twitches to life. “Dude, I like hugs as much as the next guy, but c’mon.”

There’s that noise again. Stiles realizes (belatedly) that it’s coming out of Derek. He’s growling. Quietly, but definitely growling. It’s this low rumble that’s coming from so deep in his chest it’s barely audible. Uh oh.

“Derek,” he says again as Derek rubs his nose into the close cut hair behind his ear. He’s breathing him in in that deep way he does when he’s _really_ craving some alone time together.

“Need you,” Derek manages, breathing hotly against the back of his neck. He’s laying kisses there, soft ones with teeth that are just a little too apparent. “Couldn’t wait.”

Stiles stretches his other arm out and shakes his sleeve to get a look at his watch. Oops. “Sorry, Derek. I meant to leave an hour ago, but then I found out the book I needed was here, so I went to find it and then time just–.” He’s cut off by another noise, this one veering much closer to an actual growl. “Never mind.”

Derek gently closes his teeth around the muscle stretching from Stiles’ neck to his shoulder and rumbles dangerously low. Stiles exhales, tilting his head to the side and dropping his shoulders. Derek runs his nose along the faint indents he left behind in Stiles’ skin, then kisses the side of his neck.

“Okay,” Stiles breathes, cock twitching in his jeans. “Okay, yep, let’s go.” Derek presses him harder into the bookshelf. “Derek? C’mon, let’s go.”

“Need you,” Derek says again, pulling Stiles’ ass flush against his groin. His cock is a hot, hard line even through two pairs of jeans. “_Now_.”

“Now?” Stiles repeats in a squeak. “Derek we’re in the library. I learn here!”

“Don’t care.” And he doesn’t. Before Stiles can argue, Derek is dropping to his knees behind him and using both hands to pull down his jeans. Stiles looks frantically up and down the aisle but no one is around. No one has been around in hours. They’re probably safe–

That’s tongue. That’s Derek’s tongue working its way into his ass. That’s Derek’s hands cupping his hips and encouraging him to bend over so he has better access. That’s Stiles _doing it_ because what else is he supposed to do when his full-moon-horny boyfriend hunts him down in the library at one AM?

“Shit,” he whispers, dropping his head forward. Derek makes a muffled sound against his skin and wraps a loose hand around his cock. Mouth open, Stiles moans and thrusts into it, back and forth between the pleasure of Derek’s hand and his mouth.

It’s not long until the noises coming from between his legs are slick and Derek has worked two fingers in deep. That seems to be all he has the patience for. He stands up and, still crowding Stiles from behind, wraps an arm around his waist.

“Gonna fill you up,” he growls, kissing wetly at Stiles’ neck. The blunt head of his cock rubs between Stiles’ cheeks and comes to rest on his hole. Derek growls his name as he pushes in, short, shallow thrusts taking him all the way inside. “Mmm, mine.”

Stiles nods wordlessly, gripping the leather of Derek’s jacket in one hand. The other is holding tight to the bookshelf in front of him that’s going to need a sincere apology when they’re through with it.

Derek pulls back and thrusts in again, his hips meeting Stiles’ ass with a noisy slap. “Mine,” he says again. Stiles’ cock drools against his belly, trapped there by the arm Derek has slung around his waist. He groans and rocks backward, taking Derek deeper.

Derek ducks his head, tucking his nose beneath the collar of Stiles’ shirt. It’s hard for Stiles to hear all of what he’s muttering back there but he knows the gist. Full-moon-horny Derek says a lot of the same things over and over – namely how much he needs Stiles and wants to fill him up, both of which are things Stiles is very much into.

“Yeah, Derek,” he sighs. “All yours, big guy.” Derek growls again and increases the speed of his thrusts, raising the volume of each slap of skin on skin. Stiles hopes there’s no one left in this library but the shift in Derek’s angle of thrusts makes him not actually give a damn. “Shit. Harder.”

One of Derek’s hands closes around his on the shelf. His claws are out but he’s being careful with them – Stiles isn’t afraid for his fingers. The other hand scratches lightly down his chest beneath his shirt then wraps around his cock. Stiles groans.

Derek’s thrusts stay quick but deep, hitting Stiles in all the right places every single time. He can’t stop letting out little sounds with each one, rocking back into them even as Derek tries to pin him to the shelf.

He can tell Derek is getting close by the increasingly hard to understand words pouring out of him. By this point, most of them are growls. His thrusts have slowed as the knot at the base of his cock swells. Stiles’ breath catches as it stretches his rim with every inward push.

One of Derek’s hands rests low across his belly, holding him still as he works his knot in. With just spit, it’s tight, but the resulting heat and fullness once Derek’s inside… There’s nothing like it. Stiles moans Derek’s name and clenches around him, pulling a snarl out of Derek that he muffles into Stiles’ neck.

One more deep thrust sees Derek coming, cock pulsing deep inside Stiles and pumping him full of his come. Stiles rolls his head against the shelf, moaning as each subsequent rock of Derek’s hips pushes the head of his cock up against his prostate in a steady grind.

That and the brush of Derek’s knuckles against his cock push him over the edge, sending him tumbling with a gasp and a full body shudder. His come drips mostly into his underwear; but that’s a mess for future Stiles.

As he comes down, he wonders idly if he has any wet wipes in his backpack. Somehow he doubts Derek had the forethought to bring clean up supplies. Before he can consider this too closely, Derek is grinding deeper, the width of his knot stretching Stiles open deliciously. He hums, smiling, and turns his head to kiss at Derek’s hand. Derek rumbles contently, the hand on Stiles’ stomach rubbing in easy circles. It’s soothing enough to make Stiles close his eyes, although he knows they can’t rest here.

“Feeling better?” he asks. Derek nods against the side of his neck, still quiet. Stiles grins and reaches back to give his ass a quick, playful squeeze. “Me too. Save round two for when we get home, though, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me strength. thank u


End file.
